The present invention relates to items of furniture adaptable or convertible to more than one use. More particularly, the invention relates to a child's convertible furniture set which includes three pieces that are combined to form a low chair, an angled chair capable of two positions, a table chair capable of four positions, a high chair capable of four positions, a swing, a writing desk, and a stepstool.
The prior art discloses a number of items of convertible furniture for children, all of which suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: relatively high expense; bulky or unattractive appearance; small number of possible configurations; use of a large number of parts requiring time and tools to convert from one configuration to another; difficulty in conversion; and difficulty in adjusting for the heights of different children, or one child as that child grows. All of these failings detract from the usefulness of a piece of furniture and tend to defeat the original purpose of convertible furniture i.e., versatility, simplicity and economy of price and time.
Accordingly, the purpose of this invention is to provide a child's convertible furniture set having three elements which provide versatility, simplicity and economy.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a set of child's convertible furniture which is converted to seven different types of furniture positions: a highchair (adjustable in height to four levels), a low chair, a table chair (adjustable to four positions), an angled chair (adjustable in height to two levels), a swing, a writing desk and a step stool.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a set of convertible furniture that is quickly converted from one position to another without tools or hardware, simply by combining two of three basic elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a convertible furniture set which requires no adjustment or tightening of nuts or bolts and no additional tools, equipment or hardware for assembly or conversion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a convertible furniture set having components that are simply fitted together using pins mating with slots or rods mating with notches to convert from one configuration to the next in a matter of seconds.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a set of child's convertible furniture that is adjustable in height.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a set of child's furniture that is inexpensive and has an aesthetically pleasing design.
To achieve this and other objects and advantages, the invention relates to a child's convertible furniture set which includes a base, a seat, and a desk top. The seat and desk top include dowel pins and notches which interlock with mating slots and dowel rods, respectively, in the base so that screws, bolts or other securing devices are not required to assemble the furniture or convert it from one configuration to another. The slot and base can be combined to form a low chair, a high chair (capable of four different heights), a table chair (capable of four positions), and an angled chair (capable of two positions). The desk top and base can be combined to create a writing desk. The seat can be suspended by itself to form a swing, and the base can be used alone as a stepstool.